Paper Luigi: The Watch of Eternity/Plot
This is the full plot of Paper Luigi: The Watch of Eternity. The entire plot will be listed here; brief synopsies will be on the main page itself if you hate reading. Introduction The introduction, like Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, begins in story book format but later turns into a scene of what happened before the game officially begins. Ahem! Today... I will tell you a tale. A tale that shook the world. Thousands of years ago, before you or I were alive... There was a great power known as Time Travel. It allowed its weilder to travel to any timeline they pleased. But this power was soon misused disastrously. Civilizations fell apart, empires ruled forever. Entire continents were vanquished. One man, calling himself a Master of Time Travel... Contained the power within a pocketwatch. He used it only for himself, but then things became much worse. His intentions of universal destruction were made clear. The worlds' armies gathered together and overthrew the Master... And locked him in an unescapable jail. They buried the pocketwatch deep within the ground. It remained there undisturbed...until today. A professor Lakitu is seen in a mine with several others. They were all digging in the ground, until someone walked in dragging a cart of explosives. The explosives were set off after all ducked for cover. After the smoke cleared, the miners gathered together and looked at the destruction. Amazingly, the entire area erupted except for one small section. The professor examined the spot and saw a pocketwatch with the words Watch of Eternity enscribed upon them. His eyes gleamed, as he said, "Wonderful. I must tell people about this." Prologue: Watch Very Closely The story opens with our favorite mail Koopa, Parakarry, delivering a letter to the Mario home. "Mail call!" he shouts, and then flies off. Our hero, Luigi, steps out and gets the letter from the mailbox. He looks at it and steps back inside. "Hey, bro!" calls Luigi, "look at this letter Toadsworth sent you!" Mario runs into the room and grabs the letter from Luigi's hands. He reads it quickly, says farewell to his brother, and dashes away. Luigi sits down and picks up the letter. "Seems my big bro is always off on some big adventure," he mutters as he scans the letter. "Peach is captured? Again? Man, no wonder Mario was in such a hurry. What a guy." He leans back in his chair and sighs. "When will I get my chance? I haven't had my own quest since the Marvelous Compass...and no one even cared about that one..." As Luigi broods, he hears a second call from Parakarry. "Mail call...again? Huh, I guess it's Mario's lucky day." Luigi runs outside and grabs the letter from the mailbox. He steps inside and looks at it. "That's odd...it's addressed to ME this time! What could this be...and who's this even from?" He opens the letter and reads its contents: Dear Sir Luigi, I am I, Dr. Lakistein of Moretime City. Recently, my archaeology team found an amazing artifact known as the Watch of Eternity. I need a special guest of honor for the unveiling ceremony, and you came to mind. Your brother is always off doing some amazing thing, but I have heard of your successes as well. This will be your big shot! Luigi's big break! Try to catch a plane or something soon. The ceremony will be held in Moretime's main plaza, the one with a fountain. It will be in five days, so arrive soon. Best of luck, Dr. Lakistein Luigi stood up in wonder. "He wants me to come to this ceremony? Wow! He's right, a thing like this is my big chance! And with a thing that has as cool of a name as the Watch of Eternity, maybe there's some awesome adventure in store! I accept!" He stuffs the letter into his pocket and races out the door. As he runs to the Mushroom Kingdom airport, the main title of the game scrolls across the screen, and a travel montage of Luigi's flight is shown. ---- The plane arrives in Moretime City right on time. Luigi stepped off and took in the wonder. "Moretime City..." he muttered. "So this is what a real metropolis looks like! Fantastic!" He heads out of the airport and looks around. "Lakistein said to look for the fountain," he said as he walked off. Soon he arrived at the plaza. Walking around a bit, Luigi found a Lakitu wearing a bow tie and glasses anxiously hovering near the fountain. Luigi walked over and Lakistein gasped in amazement. “Luigi! You truly arrived!” he said. Luigi nodded. “My bro left on some other journey right when I got your letter.” Lakistein nodded. “I expected so,” he said. “Mario always has his adventures, and although you two are very similarly skilled, you have had substantially fewer wonders in your time. Which is why I called for you and not your red-clad brother. Come with me.” The two went to a building in the plaza which Lakistein said was his home. Luigi asked, “So what is the Watch of Eternity anyways?” Lakistein opened a closet door and pulled out the Watch. It was shaped like a pocket watch with twelve glowing crystals within. Luigi’s eyes shone. “Beautiful, isn’t it?” Lakistein said. “But its purpose is not for decoration or even telling time. This watch...is a time machine.” Luigi gasped. “This watch...it can take you through time?” he asked, dumbfounded. “Correct!” Lakistein exclaimed. “I haven’t worked out the logistics yet, but I believe it can take you to significant events in the history of everywhere.” He handed the watch to Luigi. “I haven’t tried it myself,” Lakistein said, “but I would like you to try to go back in time.” “Where to? Or, wait, when to?” Luigi asked. “The watch will take you to the time and place you need to be. Go ahead, maybe try rubbing the base of it or something.” Luigi rubbed the base, and then vanished in a cloud of smoke. Lakistein facepalmed. “Drag, I forgot!” he said. “My son was supposed to go with him! Oh well. Next time, I suppose. Good luck, Luigi...whenever you are.” ---- Luigi found himself in some kind of forest with a path clearing to the right. “Wow,” he said, “out of all the places and times I could’ve been sent, I’m in the middle of nowhere. Sweet.” He looked into the distance and suddenly heard a shout, “Hey, let go of me! Gah! Dad, help!” "Whoa, someone’s in trouble! Good thing I’m a hero!” said Luigi, as he rain down the path. He arrived in a small village populated by Goombas. “Hello!” said a Goomba wearing orange shoes. “Welcome to Goomba Village, stranger. Or, rather, I wish I could welcome you. We’re in a bit of a pickle right now.” “What’s wrong?” asked Luigi. “The Koopa Alliance has been growing stronger,” the Goomba said. “Some freaks came through trying to recruit some of us. No one did, so they attacked quite a few of us. In fact, my son, Goombenny, was taken captive by a few rogue Goombas from a nearby village.” “Don’t worry, sir,” Luigi said. “Where I’m from, I’m a pretty well-known hero. I’ll get your son back.” Luigi walked through the town and found a pair of Goombas holding a screaming Goomba wearing a green bowler hat upon his head. “Let me go!” the captured Goomba screamed. “I don’t wanna join the Koopa King’s army! You guys are twisted!” Luigi was taken aback. “Koopa King...does he mean Bowser? Wow, this should really be Mario’s task then,” he said to himself. The captured Goomba saw Luigi. “Hey, mister!” the Goomba shouted. “I could use a hand here, unless you’re with the King. If so, then get lost!” “No, no, I’m here to help you,” Luigi said. “Oh, you’re gonna take our captured soldier?” one of the kidnapping Goombas said. “Well, buddy boy, you’ll need to go through us first, and we put up a mean fight.” They set down Goombenny, who ran to Luigi’s side, and then they attacked. What follows is the game’s first battle. The coinciding tutorial is given by Goombenny, who doesn’t fight with Luigi but merely tells him what to do in order to defeat the two Goombas. Said tutorial includes how to jump and hammer. Upon their defeat, Star Points are explained by Goombenny, and the Goombas run away, screaming, “This isn’t over!” Luigi and Goombenny return to the village. The Goomba with orange shoes, Goombenny’s father, ran up and was extremely happy that he was safe. He said to Luigi, “I owe you my life for saving my son! If there’s anything you need, let me know.” “No, no,” Luigi said, “you don’t need to give me anything. Just glad to help.” Goombenny stepped forward, though. “Luigi, helping you fight off those jerks showed me that I have some confidence and power in me somewhere. I’ve never really felt that before. If I stick with you, I imagine my confidence would build up to extreme levels!” His father agreed, “I think he’s right. You’ve done good to our town, Luigi. Do some more good for my son and allow him to travel with you.” Luigi grinned. “A few traveling companions never hurt anyone. I’d love to hang with you, Goombenny. Welcome aboard!” A tutorial of Goombenny's skills then occured. Luigi and Goombenny walked back to the spot in the forest where he first came into this timeline. Luigi rubbed the watch's base and the two were sent back to Lakistein's home. Lakistein gasped in amazement. "It worked! You're back at the exact time you left!...and you brought a friend?" he asked. Goombenny introduced himself. Lakistein nodded to him. "Welcome to this century, Goombenny. Hmm...you could use more insight on times before you, as well as this time." Lakistein opened a drawer and handed Goombenny a green textbook. He held it with his invisible arms and said, "Wow, this is extremely detailed! Thank you, doctor!" Lakistein smiled and said "No, thank you. Luigi will need all the help he can get." "What do you mean?" Luigi asked. Lakistein turned and said, "Luigi, you must protect the Watch with your life. That is the task I had in mind calling you to this city." Suddenly, an explosion was heard outside. The three ran outside and saw a large, dark deity floating above the plaza fountain. The deity turned to Luigi. "Green one," the deity said. "You have the Watch of Eternity on your person. I noticed the time travel energy in this city. It appears you have operated the Watch." He stretched out his hand. "Give it to me now, and no one in this town will be hurt." Luigi took a step back. "Lakistein, what do I do?" Lakisten threw a Spiny shell at the deity. "You'll never get the Watch from Luigi!" he shouted. "He's a true hero, I'm certain he'll guard it with his life!" The deity deflected the Spiny and grinned slightly. "Perhaps you'll change your mind," the deity said, "when you see what leverage I have against you." He snapped his fingers and a cage appeared floating in the air. Within the cage was a young Lakitu with blue hair and a terrified expression on his face. Lakistein suddenly backed off. "Lukas!" he shouted. "How could you kidnap my son, you maniac?!" The deity shrugged. "Leonard Lakistein, you have much to learn." He turned to Luigi once more. "So...Luigi..." he said. "You can give me the Watch now, and your friend's son shall be returned with no harm. Or, if you defy me, this city shall burn. The choice is yours." Luigi and Goombenny stepped forward. "You'll never get the Watch from me!" Luigi shouted. "If you can easily do this much damage without it, who knows what you'll do with the Watch!" The deity shot a bolt of lightning their way, striking them both to the ground. "People of Moretime!" the deity shouted. "Know that it was this man's arrogance that caused you all this destruction!" Before Luigi could be harmed any further, however, he began to glow. Lakistein gasped. "The Watch!" he exclaimed. "Combined with the twelved Hour Crystals within and your faith in it, you're protected from this beast's wrath!" A beam of light was sent from the Watch to the deity, striking him to the ground. "I may not be able to steal the watch at this time," he said, "but I can take its power!" He sent a beam of darkness at the Watch and its glow slowly faded. "Know that the Master of Time shall return, and take what is rightfully his!" he shouted. He vanished, causing Lukas within his cage to fall to the ground and fall open. Lakistein hurried over to Lukas and helped him up. "Wow..." Lukas said slowly, "That guy's a total pain." "How did he capture you?" Luigi asked. "I don't know," Lukas replied. "One minute I was safe and sound sitting in the underground part of town. The next, that evil warlord had me in a cage!" Lakistein thought for a moment. "Did you say the underground area? That could be a Time Spot!" Lakistein noticed the others' confusion at that term and then explained: "Time Spots are locations around town where time travel could occur. My home is one. This underground area may be another. And this spot by the fountain the Master of Time vanished from...this could be one more." The area in question had a blue glow. "Yes, this is it," Lakistein said. "Lukas, travel with Luigi. He may need your assistance at times. Besides, you must be ready in case this deity attacks again." "Gladly," Lukas said. "I want revenge against that guy for kidnapping me." Luigi shook his hand. "Welcome aboard!" Luigi said. A tutorial of Lukas's skills then occured. Luigi pulled out the Watch. "So, how do I go back in time?" he asked. "Well, that's the problem. Now that the Master of Time sucked the power out of the Watch, you need to fill it with crystals called Second Shards to power it. To travel to one of the Hour Crystals' timelines, you need to fill it with one box's worth of Shards. One box contains roughly 3,600 small crystals, hence that many seconds in an hour." Lakistein led the group to a pipe near the fountain. "The underground area should have a box of Shards somewhere. When you've obtained it, return to the surface." In the underground area, Lukas said, "I think there was some kind of box near where I was earlier. Follow me!" He ran ahead and out of the room. Luigi followed him, only to find himself face to face with the Master of Time. "Ah, Luigi," the Master said. "I was under the belief that you'd come down here." "What do you want, you...you time travelling ghost person?!" Luigi shouted. "I've made it clear that I want the Watch," the Master said, "but I'd be willing to stand a challenge. If you and your friends can best me in battle, I will leave for now and give you this box of Second Shards. If you lose, the Watch is mine." "What do we do, Luigi?" Goombenny asked. "Yeah, this guy could totally destroy us," Lukas added. "If you do not accept a fair fight, I will take the Watch by any means necessary," the Master interjected. "I guess we have no choice," Luigi said. "We need to fight him." The prologue's boss battle then commenced against the Master of Time. Upon Luigi's victory, the Master said, "Well done. I look forward to future, inevitable battles with you." He then vanished. The spot he was hovering above stopped glowing blue. Luigi picked up the box, emptied its contents into the Watch, and then returned to the fountain. Lakistein said, "Ah, excellent! Do you see the Watch? The crystal between 12 o'clock and 1 o'clock is glowing. This must be your destination." Luigi nodded and walked to the glowing spot on the ground, held the Watch above his head, and vanished. Lakistein grinned and said, "Good luck, my son." Chapter 1: Renegades of the Renaissance Luigi, Goombenny, and Lukas arrived in a forest. "Another forest," Luigi said. "I thought time travel would have more variety." Goombenny opened his history book. "This forest seems to be a lot more dense than my timeline's forest. It looks like this forest is near the village Renaisancica." He showed Luigi a map in the book. The land was more or less split into three parts--a forest, a town, and a mountain range. "Our best bet," Goombenny continued, "is probably in the town. Let's go that way." Luigi nodded and led them out. While travelling through the forest, Luigi and crew fought several wild Goombas, Koopa Troopas, and Bald Clefts. They arrived in the town. The first person they saw was a Doogan taking Coins out of a bag supposedly belonging to a fallen Koopa. "Hey!" Luigi shouted. "Stop stealing from that Koopa!" The Doogan turned. He ran. Luigi chased after him and eventually caught him. The Doogan fell to the ground after some struggle. Lukas picked up the bag of Coins and returned it to the Koopa. “Who are you?” Luigi asked. “And why are you stealing here?” “The name’s Doug,” the Doogan said. “I’m a thief, always have been. I was in Moretime the same time you were.” “Wait, you were?” Goombenny asked. “How’d you get to this timeline?” “When the Master of Time stole the power from the Watch, I was standing nearby. Some of that power got around me. Now that I can time travel, I’ve made it my goal to steal in some of the coolest timelines ever. You can’t stop me even if you tried.” He grinned and ran in the opposite direction. The Koopa stood. “Thank you for stopping that criminal,” he said to Luigi. “My name is Elkoop. I’m more or less the mayor of this village. If you need anything, let me know.” “Actually, we do,” Goombenny said. They told Elkoop the story of the Watch of Eternity. “Do you know anything about an Hour Crystal in this area?” Luigi asked. Elkoop thought for a moment, then said, “I’ve heard legends of a powerful crystal inside a cave in the peak of Mt. Himalay. But the path to the top is strewn with falling rocks, it’s impossible to reach the top.” “Is there any way to reach the peak other than that path?” Lukas asked. “I advise that you ask around the town, one of the citizens here may know some way,” Elkoop said. All of the townsfolk said the same thing: go to the outskirts of town and find the inventor Koopardo. They went that way and found a small house. Inside was an old Koopa trying to paint. He groaned in frustration. “Excuse me, are you Koopardo?” Luigi asked. “Unfortunately, yes,” the Koopa said. “I had a brilliant masterpiece I was painting. This painting would be viewed and loved for generations to come!” “That sounds cool,” Goombenny said, “what’s the problem?” “My model, Goomba Lisa, has ran away from me in frustration,” Koopardo said. “I must complete this painting, I will not rest until Goomba Lisa’s portrait is complete!” Luigi stepped forward and said, “Well, I’m sorry to hear about your painting, but we need a way to get up to the peak of Mt. Himalay. Can you help us?” “Ha!” Koopardo laughed. “I am in an artistic rut my friend. I cannot focus on anything other than this painting. When it is finished, we can discuss the way up the mountain.” Luigi and crew walked out of his hut. “It sounds like he’s our only option,” Luigi said. “Yeah, except he’s a stubborn nutcase,” Lukas said. “What if we went and found his model, Goomba Lisa?” Luigi proposed. “Then he could finish and we could get up the mountain.” “Let’s do it,” Goombenny said. They went through the town and eventually found a female Goomba in a red hat. “Are you Goomba Lisa?” Luigi asked. “Why, yes I am,” she said. “What can I do for you?” Luigi explained Koopardo’s situation. “He really needs me?” she asked. “Well, that’s very sweet. I suppose I’ll come and let him paint me.” They returned to Koopardo’s hut. “Goomba Lisa, my dear, you returned!” Koopardo exclaimed. “Yes, Koopy, I’m back,” she said. “Thank you so much, I can finally finish my painting! You won’t be disappointed, I promise you!” he said. “So, about scaling the mountain...” Luigi said. “Yes, yes, I have a prototype of a flying airplane in the back room. Take it outside. By the time you do, I’ll have finished and I’ll fly you up to the peak.” Luigi and co. went to the back room. They found it was filled with Bandits. “Are you kiddin’ me?” one of the three bandits said. “We had this job down solid, now we’re busted!” “Come on, Luigi, we need that flying machine, we can’t let them take it!” Goombenny said. They fought the bandits. Upon victory, the Bandits ran out of the room screaming “We’ll get you for this!” They opened the back door and pulled the plane out. Koopardo and Goomba Lisa ran outside. “My beautiful portrait is complete! Thank you for your assistance, gentlemen!” Luigi shook his hand. “We also fought off bandits trying to steal your airplane,” Lukas interjected. “Really? Those scoundrels again?” Koopardo said. “Well, thank you for that, too! How can I repay you?” “We’d like a ride to the top of the mountain,” Luigi said. “I know, I know, but I must do more,” Koopardo said. “I’ve got it! I shall join your escapade! I’ve always wanted to be an adventurer, and you seem like a worthy group to travel with.” “Koopy, are you sure?” Goomba Lisa asked. “Lisa, my dear, these gentlemen are some of the noblest I’ve ever met. I must assist them.” “Well, we’d love to have you with us,” Luigi said. “Welcome aboard!” A tutorial of Koopardo’s skills follows. “Well, shall we ascend this mountain?” Koopardo asked. Luigi nodded. They climbed into the airplane, with Luigi and Koopardo up front. Koopardo waved goodbye to Goomba Lisa as they flew off. Luigi explained the nature of their quest. “Time travel, really?” Koopardo asked. “Sounds a bit like science fiction, but you seem like a trustworthy fellow. I believe you.” They arrived at the peak of Mt. Himalay. “Excellent, my airplane worked perfectly!” Koopardo declared. “Elkoop said the Hour Crystal is most likely in this cave,” Luigi said. They began to enter the cave. As they did, though, they were surrounded with smoke. “What’s going on?” Goombenny asked. Maniacal laughter was heard. “Fools...many have tried to obtain the Crystal I guard here...all have failed...” The smoke vanished. “Other people have been here?” Luigi asked. “We’d better hurry then.” They traveled through the cave, fighting Bald Clefts, Goombas, and Dull Bones. The smoke appeared once more, and the voice said, “You shall not pass...my underlings shall stop you...” Red Bones then appeared, surrounded by Dull Bones, and fought them. They made their way through the rest of the cave. In the second to last room, there was a Save Block and Restore Block. They were surrounded by smoke one last time. “Do not enter...you shall perish...just like those before you...” Luigi entered anyways. Inside this deepest room, they saw a large red dragon with smoke billowing everywhere on its body. “I warned you many times to leave...” the dragon said. “Who...who are you?” Luigi mumbled. “I am Smogtail...” the dragon snarled. “My duty in life is to prevent others from obtaining this Hour Crystal...the Master of Time cannot have it...” “You’re against the Master too?” Goombenny said. “Indeed I am...” Smogtail said. “I was around when he was at his most evil...his evil would resurface if he obtained all twelve Hour Crystals...” Luigi stepped forward. “We’re trying to collect the Crystals,” Luigi said, “so we can defeat him! If you could give us the Crystal...” “Unacceptable,” Smogtail said. “You are likely spies for the Master. I must beat you.” He surrounded them with smoke, breathed fire, and initiated the Chapter 1 boss battle. Upon defeat, Smogtail fell to the ground. “The Master’s forces were terribly unprepared...and did not strategize...” he said. “You fought...much more valiantly than them...I suppose you were honest...take the Ruby Crystal...protect it with your life...” He released his hold on the Crystal. Luigi stepped forward and picked it up. YOU GOT AN HOUR CRYSTAL! The chapter ends. Chapter 1 Intermission: Master of Time The Master of Time is seen, along with a Duplighost, Hammer Bro., and some sort of polygonal being. *'Master of Time': Chronol, do you have word on the beast in Renaissancica? *'Polygonal being (Chronol)': I do, Master. It turns out that he has been defeated, and the Hour Crystal he guarded is gone. *'Master of Time': Extraordinary. We have sent countless soldiers to fight Smogtail, and Luigi bests him in one go. Do you know of the situation concerning the King? *'Chronol': I do. I have a plan of attack. *'Master of Time': Excellent. Proceed with your plan. *'Chronol': Thank you, Master. (exits) *'Hammer Bro': Master, what training do you have for me? *'Master of Time': Ah, Raider. I would like you to go to the site of Project Waterfall. Luigi is certainly heading there next; I need you to subdue him. *'Hammer Bro (Raider)': Yes, Master. (exits) *'Master of Time': Duplinity, old friend...we will win. *'Duplighost (Duplinity)': I agree, sire. *'Master of Time': I need you in Project Desert. Go forward with our plan. If Raider doesn’t stop him, Luigi will next head there. *'Duplinity': Aye, sire. (exits) *'Master of Time': We will win... Chapter 1 Intermission: Luigi Luigi and crew flew down from the peak of the mountain. Elkoop and Goomba Lisa met them at the base. “Did you succeed?” Elkoop asked. “We did indeed,” Koopardo said. Luigi held up the Ruby Crystal. “Excellent work,” Elkoop said. “Koopy, are you sure you’re leaving with them?” Goomba Lisa asked. “I must, my dear,” Koopardo said. “But I promise you, I will return to you sometime soon.” Elkoop stepped forward. “Good luck on your journey, heroes. Koopardo, know that Renaissancica will always be your home. You’re welcome anytime here.” Luigi led the team back to the Time Spot in the forest. They travelled back to present-day Moretime City. “This is what the future looks like...” Koopardo said. “It’s beautiful.” Lakistein headed toward Luigi. “How did your journey end up?” he asked. “We got the Ruby Crystal,” Luigi said. “Well done,” Lakistein said, “I knew you could do it! Put it into the Watch, my friend.” Luigi inserted the Crystal into the space in the Watch between 12 and 1 o’clock. The Watch glowed. Luigi obtained a new Watch Power. “Now, look around town for another box of Second Shards,” Lakistein said. They found a box and inserted the Shards into the slot between 1 and 2 o’clock. The Watch glowed again. “Good luck, gentlemen,” Lakistein said. They stepped onto the newly lit up Time Spot and traveled to the next location. Chapter 2: What’s Mine is Hours’ Chapter 3: A Ghastly Getaway Chapter 4: Stopping the Eruption Chapter 5: The Bandits At Large Chapter 6: The Ice of the Ages Chapter 7: A King’s Grave Error Chapter 8: Clash of Mastery Chapter 9: A Kingdom Divided Chapter 10: The Future of Bowser Chapter 11: Beginning of the End Chapter 12: The Watch of Eternity How does the story seem so far? Pretty darn amazing! Eh...moderately good. Not good at all! (vomits) Category:Paper Mario Category:SuperDuperMarioKirby Category:Electric Enterprises Category:Storylines Category:2017 Category:Wii U Games Category:Dragon Co. Category:2019 Category:Rocky’s Stories